


relax, my darling

by saverockandbeebo



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Concerts, M/M, Nervousness, Stress Relief, Vices & Virtues (Album), idk what to do, im confused writing these tags, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saverockandbeebo/pseuds/saverockandbeebo
Summary: In which Dallon is super nervous and Brendon is super calming.





	relax, my darling

**Author's Note:**

> my easily distracted mind went on a tangent of "she'll be comin' 'round the mountain" for half an hour before an orchestra concert last week so that's where this came from lol

Dallon sighed nervously, drumming his fingers on the table in front of him. Tonight was his first real show with Panic! at the Disco, and saying he was scared was a huge understatement. That arena, he'd learned earlier that day, held up to 38,000 people, a hundred times more than he'd ever played for with the Brobecks. The setlist held such a variety that he wasn't even sure if there was a method to picking its order. And, to top it all off, Dallon had managed to get one of those dumb children's songs stuck in his head. That, surprisingly, was not on the setlist.

He gulped down some water and shakily practiced the fingerings for 'Memories' on his bass. That song always seemed to calm him down. However, for whatever reason, it wasn't working today. Dallon let out a shaky breath, wiping an unwanted tear from his eye and hoping no one could see him like this.

As if he could sense the problem from a mile away, none other than Brendon Urie burst into the room. _Speak of the devil._ "Hey, Dall, what's up?" he enthusiastically greeted, hitting Dallon on the shoulder.

"Nothing," Dallon muttered.

"Are you sick? Tired? Nervous?" Brendon shot.

Dallon groaned. Since when was this a game of 20 Questions? "No," he denied.

Brendon, obviously seeing straight through his lies, patted the bassist on the back. "Dude, you'll be great out there!" he enthused. "The fans'll eat you up, you'll blow their figurative pants away. It'll be spectacular."

"You think so?"

"I don't think so, I know so. Now, come here, bud." Brendon pulled Dallon into a big hug, giving Dallon a welcoming, warm feeling. "You got this, Dall."

"Thanks, B."

"No problem." Brendon spontaneously pressed his lips to Dallon's neck. "Now, c'mon, we got a show to run!" The singer then pulled Dallon out of the room.

Dallon would have to ask about that kiss later.


End file.
